


A Message From Me To You

by GalaxyBrownies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Hopes Peak AU, Momota is good you guys are just cowards, No Despair AU, Ouma not Oma, Shuuichi not Shuichi, Soulmarks, Soulmate AU, nondespair au, shes also kind of my oc/self insert but you don’t have to see it that way, soulmate identifying marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyBrownies/pseuds/GalaxyBrownies
Summary: You’ve been talking to your soulmate since you were little through messages on your arm. You can’t wait to meet him in person.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Reader, Saihara Shuuichi/Ouma Kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	A Message From Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> So this reader is named! She’s actually an OC/self insert of mine but you can 100% interpret her as just a normal reader character if you want, and insert yourself in. Just thought Momota needed more love since none of y’all wanna show him the respect he deserves smh

For as long as you can remember, you’ve been writing to your soulmate.

You hadn’t expected a response when you doodled a smiley face on your arm in first grade. Most people’s soulmarks are rather mundane and common— the red string of fate, monochrome vision until they saw their soulmate, a timer on their wrist. You hadn’t expected your smiley face to suddenly be surrounded by hastily doodled stars dotting your skin. You don’t know quite what to think about it, being a first grader.

For a while, no one but you knows. You aren’t aware that a mark like yours even exists, so you don’t know to tell your parents that your soulmark had manifested. You’re afraid you’ll get in trouble somehow, so you wear long sleeves to school to cover your arms. In August.

The teachers find out fairly quickly after that, and relay the information to your parents. All the while, your doodle trade continues, so you have swirling patterns of ink up and down both of your arms. You start wearing short sleeves to school again, and the general buzz about your soulmark dies down after a few weeks.

You learn that your soulmate doesn’t even speak your language in third grade. You’d kept your conversations to simple doodles for a while, but every now and then strange symbols would appear lining the doodles, like labels. You ask your teacher about it, and she says it looks like an Asian language, but that she doesn’t know enough about them to identify which one.

You try writing them a message, but you don’t get a response. Just your luck. You go back to communicating with doodles until you’re eleven years old.

You’re laying in bed before a long day of 7th grade when the words suddenly start to appear on your arm. They’re written shakily and slowly with the inexperience of a person who’s just beginning to learn a language that they aren’t native to. Your heart beats a little faster in your chest as you read it.

_Hi. I am starting to learning English._

Your eyes widen and you shoot up in bed, scrambling furiously for a pen. When you finally find one at the bottom of your backpack, you waste no time in clicking it open and scrawling on your arm in as neat handwriting as you can muster.

_ **Hi! My name is ______. What’s yours?** _

You frown at your arm. Your name dissolved from your skin as you wrote it, like you weren’t allowed to say it.

_What?_

_ **I can’t say my name** _

_I’m ______

_クソ_

_:/_

_ **Hm** _

_ **What country are you from** _

_わかりません。_

_ **I don’t know that language** _

_I don’t understand_

_ **Well neither do I** _

_何？_

_ **Whatever. I live in _______.** _

_ **Are you KIDDING me** _

_????_

_日本人です_

_ **I don’t know your language** _

_Japan ese?_

_ **Japanese?** _

_Yes! Japanese! Live in ______

_クソ。_

_ **Hold on let me use google translate** _

_ **おはよう！** _

_その夜_

_ **Sorry** _

_It is okay_

_ **Hmm. Uhh. I live in the country with the striped flag and stars** _

_Are a lot of people fat_

_ **Yeah** _

_アメリカ人？_

_ **???** _

_American?_

_ **Yes!** _

_Ew_

_ **That’s mean** _

_What does ‘mean’?_

_ **Not nice to people** _

_You are not mean_

_ **Thanks** _

———

You know that fate is smiling on you when at sixteen years old, you receive an invitation to Hope's Peak Academy, in Japan. By now, you’ve been studying Japanese for a few years to help your communication with your soulmate, so the transition isn’t as difficult as it could have been. Your parents recognize the opportunity for what it is and send you to live in the dorms at the school. Many foreigners in Japan change their name to make life easier on them, so you assume a new last name and assign kanji to your first name, which is already a name in Japan.

You’ve spent years talking to your soulmate and getting to know him. From spending late nights scrawling messages on your arms to sneakily talking to him in boring classes to writing shaky messages to him when you’re having an anxiety attack, you’ve gotten to know your soulmate better than you know yourself. 

You’re on the airplane there when you pull out a pen and decide to write to your soulmate. You’ve been talking to him for a few years now, and his English skills have greatly improved since you first started talking to him. You know him a lot better now, and really enjoy talking to him.

_ **Hey, space boy** _

It’s a couple minutes before your soulmate responds, ink coming in scribbled on your arm.

_What’s up?_

_ **I’m coming to your country** _

Another break of a couple minutes before you receive a response.

_You’re coming here?_

_Why_

_ **I’m going to school there** _

_I’d say we should meet up, but we can’t write any locations_

_ **We’ll meet when we’re supposed to** _

_I guess_

_When do you get here_

_ **Twelve more hours** _

_Jeez_

_ **Yeah I’m already bored** _

_ **Thanks for talking to me** _

_No problem_

_Try to sleep, maybe?_

_ **Yeah okay** _

_ **Try not to lose a limb in astronaut training** _

_I’d never lose a limb! I’m _________, Luminary of the Stars!_

_ **Did you forget that you can’t write your name** _

_,,,no_

_ **You’re literally so dumb I love you** _

It’s a long while before you get a response. Your chest feels tight with anxiety as you wait. It was okay to say that, right?

_Love you too_

You doodle a heart in the little space you have left on your arm, smiling when he draws one back. You draw another one in response, and it keeps going back and forth until your arm is covered in them, obscuring messages and other doodles as you draw them.

Knowing that he can’t actually feel it, you press a kiss to his latest doodle and curl up on your side against the window of the plane. You’d try to get some sleep so you aren’t completely wiped when you get to Japan.

———

When you arrive in Japan you jot down a quick note to your soulmate so he knows you’re here, then take a taxi to your new school. When you arrive, you check in with the administration, who quickly assess your talent of Ultimate Foreign Luck and rename you the Ultimate Reflexes. You like the title. It feels more solid than before.

When you walk down your dorm hallway, it’s already bustling with people moving into their rooms. A short boy clutching a hat sprints past you at full speed, chased by a taller boy with floppy raven hair. You hear a faint nishishi as he runs away and find yourself hoping you’re never on his bad side. He seems like trouble.

A few dorm rooms have their doors open as their resident brings boxes in, so you’re able to see into a couple of them as you go down the hall to your room. There’s a girl with red hair and a pointed witch hat trying her best to use telekinesis on a rather large box in one room, a tall boy with a pink coat and spiked hair unpacking a box in another, and another boy wearing a face mask hanging something on his wall in yet another room. You wonder if all these people are in your class.

When you reach your room, you dig around in your pocket for your key and unlock it. You don’t have much to put in your dorm, only what could fit in a few suitcases. Your parents said they’d send money so you can buy more things, but for now you had some clothes, bedding, toiletries, and school supplies, and that’s about it. You close the door behind you and sigh, flopping down on the bare mattress of your bed. You’re happy to be here, of course, but it’s hard being so far from your home country. Especially considering you’re only 16 and alone here. You lay down and close your eyes for what feels like a few minutes. 

When you open your eyes again, it’s nighttime. Apparently sleeping on the plane hadn’t helped as much as it could have, because you’d fallen asleep for hours. You dread the jet lag until you get used to the time zone. 

You realize that someone is rapping insistently on your door, and pull yourself up from the bed to trudge over and answer it. When you do, there’s a straight laced upperclassman standing ramrod straight in front of your door. The way his eyebrows are furrowed make him look almost angry, and you shrink back slightly.

“Are you Kurokawa Kira?”

You can’t help the way your voice catches in your throat when you try to respond to his booming voice. 

“Yeah.”

Suddenly, the boy beams a large smile at you. He extends his hand, and you shake it as he introduces himself.

“I am Ishimaru Kiyotaka! I am one year above you, and I’m the Resident Assistant for your class’s dorm hall!”

“Oh.” Your voice comes out quietly. “Nice to meet you.”

“I just came to inform you that this hall has a floor meeting in an hour in the common area! Please attend at its proper time, as it is mandatory!”

“Okay. I… will.”

“Excellent! I’ll leave you now, but please come to me if you have any questions or concerns!”

“Okay.”

And with that, you close the door on your RA and move to start actually unpacking your suitcases. You’re done pretty quickly, and take one more look at your sad, depressing, empty room before deciding to go get dinner at the cafeteria before the floor meeting so you can get out of your room.

Halfway down your dorm hall, someone barrels into you from behind, nearly knocking you over until you catch yourself with your reflexes. You twist around quickly and catch the other person as well, and right them on their feet. He’s the small boy you’d seen earlier being chased by the raven haired boy.

He groans, brushing his hair out of his face. “Ughh. Why’d you have to go and block the hallway like thaaaat?”

“I was just walking,” you reply, confused. “You ran into me.”

The boy pouts for a moment, and when you don’t bend in your resolve, he drops the upset expression and beams up at you. “Alright then! Are you in my class?”

You shrug. “Is everyone in this hall in the same class? I think the RA said as much…”

The boy hums for a moment. “Alright then! I’m Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!”

“Supreme Leader?” You ask, confused. 

“Yeah! I run a suuuper secret evil organization! There’s over 10,000 members!”

You don’t doubt his credentials, he is an Ultimate, so you just nod at the strange statement. “I’m Kurokawa Kira. Former Ultimate Foreign Luck, currently Ultimate Reflexes.”

“Woooow, what a Mary Sue!” He crows. “Two Ultimate Talents?”

You frown, fidgeting at his teasing. “...Yeah. Um. I was gonna go eat before the floor meeting, if you wanted to come with?”

“Are you asking me on a date?!” Ouma gasps dramatically. “But alas, I cannot! I already found my soulmate! Do you think I’m some kind of cheater?!”

You perk up instantly at the topic of soulmates. “N-no, I don’t think you’re a cheater. Who’s your soulmate? Do they go here?”

“He’s a 40 year old mob boss,” Ouma replies simply, looking at his fingernails. “He sends me money when I send him pictures of my-”

“-I don’t need to hear any more,” you quickly interrupt.

“I was gonna say my dazzlingly precious face,” Ouma scoffs, “but anyways, that was a lie. He’s actually Saihara-chan.”

“Who’s that?”

“Eh, you’ll meet him eventually.”

“Do you want to eat with me anyway? I need friends.” You feel embarrassed admitting that, but you’re all alone in a foreign country. 

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt! Unlike the poison I’ll sneak into your food~!”

“That’s a lie too, right?”

Ouma pouts. “Laaaame. You’re supposed to get all scared.”

“You’re not scary, you’re just small.”

Ouma doesn’t talk to you again until you get to the cafeteria.

There’s a couple other people you recognize from your hall, but the cafeteria is bustling with students of all grade levels and classes. You grab your food, and Ouma perks up when he locks onto the raven haired boy from before sitting in the corner. 

“Ah! There’s Saihara-chan! C’mon Kurokawa-chan, a loser like you needs more friends!”

You squawk slightly at the insult but follow along as you’re dragged towards the small boy’s soulmate. He pushes you into a chair across from him and Saihara, and begins nuzzling the taller boy’s shoulder.

“This is Saihara Shuuichi. He’s the Ultimate Detective,” Ouma coos, pinching his cheek. “And a real cutie.”

“Have you known him for a while?” You ask.

“Pffff, yeah, my whoooole childhood! He’s part of my gang!” Ouma answers.

“No. We just met today,” Saihara corrects, tousling Ouma’s hair. 

“I haven’t met mine yet,” you sigh. “I know he lives in Japan…”

“He? How do you know? Ewwww, are you straight or something?” Ouma asks, cackling.

“Wh- no! I like boys and girls, it’s just that I’ve spoken to him before.”

Saihara raises an eyebrow, detective instincts kicking in. “How have you talked to him if you’ve never met him?”

“Oh!” You realize why that would be confusing. You pull up the sleeve of your sweater to show the scribbles on your arm, the overlapping hearts from the plane ride you still haven’t washed off. “Whatever we write on our arms, the other can see. Can’t write my name or any location, though. Just disappears straight off of my skin.”

“Woooow, that’s so cool,” Ouma exclaims, lunging forward in his seat to grab your arm and study it. “We just had the black and white vision thingie.” 

That made sense, going by their outfits. Ouma wore primarily white and black, while Saihara was dressed in all black. There’d be no point in wearing colors you can’t see.

“What do you know about him?” Saihara asks, pulling the brim of his hat down over his eyes. “I can help you find him, if you want.”

You think about it for a few moments before shaking your head. “I kinda want to find him on my own. He’s really sweet.” You smile. “Thanks for the offer.”

“Have you met anyone else in our class?” Saihara asks.

You shake your head. “No, I fell asleep after I got here. I just flew in from America, so I’m pretty tired.”

Saihara nods. “I met a few of them. Momota-kun is pretty friendly, if you want to meet him. Kiibo-kun and Akamatsu-san as well. I’d steer clear of Iruma-san for a while, though. She’s a bit… manic.”

“She tried to throw Saihara-chan out of the window in a fit of excitement!” Ouma exclaims.

Saihara winces. “Yeah. She, ah. Yeah…” 

You chat as you finish your food, until Saihara checks his watch and realizes that it’s almost time for the floor meeting and you clean up your plates and leave. When you arrive in the common area on your floor, there are already a group of people sitting in the various couches and chairs in the room. Saihara takes a seat, and Ouma places himself primly on his lap.

You take a seat in the corner, pressing your back to the chair like you can shrink away from the anxiety of meeting so many new people. You’re clearly the odd one out, Americans tended to stick out like a sore thumb in Japan. You don’t like how everyone’s eyes seem to stick to you for longer than necessary as you walk in.

After a few minutes, Ishimaru enters the common area and draws everyone’s attention to himself. He does a quick headcount and then stands with his feet in a wide stance and his hands behind his back, like he’s in the military. 

“Hello! I appreciate your attendance! As our first weekly floor meeting, your attendance is absolutely necessary for a successful school semester and for the bonding of you and your classmates! To start us all off, I would like to begin by going in a circle, and stating our names, talents, and something interesting about ourselves!”

Ugh.

Icebreakers.

These always give you so much anxiety. The slow countdown to your turn, the way your mind tended to blank for a moment as you tried to think of something interesting to say…

“I will begin! My name is Ishimaru Kiyotaka! I am the Ultimate Hall Monitor, otherwise known as the Ultimate Moral Compass! I one day hope to win your votes as Prime Minister of Japan!” He nods stiffly to himself before gesturing to the small witch girl you’d seen earlier. She’s about five people away from you. “Now you.”

“N-nyeh?” She exclaims in a nasally voice. “U-uhm. My name is… Yumeno Himiko. I’m the Ultimate Mage! And uh… people usually call me the Ultimate Magician, but that’s not right.”

She glances at the person next to her, a taller girl with dark hair. She nods and begins as well, voice full of much more confidence. “I’m Chabashira Tenko, the Ultimate Aikido Master. Also, my face crinkles up when I drink milkshakes.”

They go down the line after that, introducing a guy named Hoshi Ryouma, as well as Ouma and Saihara, before it’s your turn.

Your mouth goes a little dry. “I’m… Kurokawa Kira. I was originally scouted as the Ultimate Foreign Luck, but reassessed to be the Ultimate Reflexes when I arrived. I’m… I just got here from America this afternoon.”

“Your Japanese is really good for an American,” Hoshi comments.

You laugh slightly to ease your tension. “Ah, well, I’ve been learning since I was eleven.”

“Impeccable work ethic!” Ishimaru commends you, then turning to the person next to you to prompt them to speak.

Next to introduce themselves are Toujou Kirumi, then Momota Kaito, Yonaga Angie, Amami Rantarou, Shinguuji Korekiyo, Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede, Gokuhara Gonta, then Kiibo.

You spend a good portion of your time trying your best to commit all the rapid fire names to memory.

It’s kind of funny, you muse to yourself. Momota… he’s an astronaut trainee. Like your soulmate. It’s probably just a coincidence, though. He’d probably get a kick out of it if you mentioned it to him.

Ishimaru goes over basic dorm rules and emergency phone numbers before releasing you back to your rooms. 

Later that night, after washing off the old ink, and getting into your pajamas, a new message appears on your arm.

_How are you? Do you like Japan_

You smile and dig through your nightstand for a pen before replying. 

_ **Yeah, it’s great. Lots of new people** _

_ **Kinda nervous** _

_What school are you going to, anyway_

_ **You probably won’t believe me lol** _

_Why_

_ **It’s kinda hard to get into** _

_I’ll totally believe you_

_Which one_

_ **Hope's Peak** _

He doesn’t reply for a while, causing a knot of dread to well up in your stomach. When he finally does reply, his writing is slow and shaky.

_Like… Hope’s Peak Academy?_

_ **...Yeah?** _

_...Hold on._

The pit of anxiety in your stomach swells into a golf ball when he stops writing. Did you say something wrong? You said something weird and he doesn’t believe you and now he’ll never want to talk to you again?

You hear hurried footsteps in the hallway before your doorbell rings. Before you can even get up to answer it, it rings several more times in quick succession. You hope your doorbell survives.

You trudge to the door and fumble with the lock for a moment before pulling it open. You come face to face with Momota Kaito. Momota Kaito pulling down his sleeve and showing you the conversation you’d just had, word for word.

Oh.

_Oh._

Your breath catches in your throat for a moment as you freeze up, hands shaking at the revelation. You look up at him, trembling.

“Y-you’re…” your words die off before you can finish speaking, but you know he understands. He always understands what you’re trying to say. 

Before you can get another word out, he’s wrapped his arms around you and hugged you closely to him, his face in your shoulder. “You’re my soulmate… right? You said you just got here today. So did my soulmate. And- and you keep your arms covered. And you said you’ve been studying Japanese since you were eleven. That’s when I started talking to her.”

Being held so tightly by your soulmate sends sparks shooting through your heart. You feel a sense of completeness within you, and you suddenly have no idea how you’d ever survived while feeling so incomplete. You wrap your arms around him in turn, fighting the urge to cry tears of pure joy onto his coat. Momota shivers. The feeling of meeting your soulmate for the first time was one of ecstasy.

“Momota-kun…” You pull back slightly, already missing the contact, and pull up your sleeve to show him the same conversation. He hesitantly reaches out and runs a finger over the words doodled onto your skin. “I’ve wanted to meet you since I was seven.”

Momota smiles. “Me too. Although I feel like I know you already. Also, ah…” his eyes dart around for a moment before a slight flush overtakes his face. “You can just call me Kaito.”

It’s true that you feel like you know him already. You’d spent night after night for years talking to him as his English improved, and he helped you learn Japanese as well. You’d told him secrets and worries and anxieties and the things that make you happy. You feel like he must know you like the back of his hand. And you feel like you know him the same way. He lives with his grandparents, and always dreamed of going to space. He’s always wanted to be the hero, helping people and doing the right thing. He hates anything occult and keeps a small collection of houseplants, and he has a very kind spirit.

“I love you, Kaito,” you say simply, because it’s all you can say. Being with him quenches all your anxieties instantly in your stomach. “I may not have seen you in person until now, but I know I love you.” It’s as easy to know as it is to know that the sky is blue and the grass is green. It’s a simple fact you can feel in your chest, thrumming along with your heartbeat.

He pulls you into a crushing hug again, forehead buried in your shoulder like it’ll quench the heat creeping across his face. “I love you too.” 

You rub small circles into his back as he holds you for as long as he needs. You need this too. You’ve both dealt with feeling alone in your lives. Now you’ll never have to be alone again.

After a few minutes, you’ve calmed down from the chemical high of meeting your soulmate for the first time, and finally separate from your tight hug. It’s like you’ve suddenly split from being one person into individuals again. You keep a hold of one of his hands, fingers interlacing with his and your thumb running across his knuckles comfortingly. It felt like a necessity to have some kind of contact with him right now, like you’d shrivel up and die if you let go. You wonder if he feels the same way. He squeezes your hand, then glances up at your room behind you. 

“You haven’t unpacked yet,” he frowns.

“Oh, uh…” you scratch the back of your head with your free hand. “I actually have.”

“Kinda empty,” he comments. “Nothing from home besides clothes and stuff?”

“I took a plane… they’re gonna send me some money so I can buy a few more things, and a couple boxes of stuff I need but couldn’t bring.”

“Still…” Kaito says, looking down at you with worried eyes. “ ‘s pretty bare. Don’t you feel lonely?”

“I’ve always felt that way,” you say. “An empty room isn’t going to make it worse.”

Kaito grunts, then bends down to place a kiss to your forehead. You feel your cheeks erupt into flames at the casual action. “Not tonight. We’re going to my room.”

“W-we are?!” You splutter indignantly. He starts leading you back down the hallway to his room. 

“Yeah,” he shrugs. “Thinking about you all alone in there makes me upset. And I don’t think either of us really want to be apart for a little while, yeah?”

He isn’t wrong. You press your face against his arm for a moment before looking back at him. “Okay.”

You reach his room and he fumbles through his pockets for a moment before bringing the key to his lock with a shaky hand. When he inevitably drops it, your hand instinctively darts out to catch it and you return it to him.

“Thanks,” he says, turning the key in the lock. The door swings open and he flicks the light on, unveiling his bedroom. 

The small glimpse you’d gotten on your way to your dorm when you arrived didn’t do his room any justice. Now that he was fully finished unpacking, the room is full of much more life. The walls are plastered with posters with planets, stars, and various other space themed pictures. Some seem more scientific than others, and some are just cartoonized. He has several potted plants scattered around his dorm and glowing stars stuck to the ceiling. It’s all very… Kaito.

“Much better than an empty room, right?”

“It’s really nice, Kaito.”

“Oh, uh, you think so?” He asks nervously. You smile and nod. You’ve just met him in person, and you already don’t know how you’d survived without him. Without his cute flustered face and kind words and warm hugs that instantly melted away all of your anxiety and worries. You’ve just met him, but you know you love him with your entire soul. You hope he feels the same.

“So you… want me to sleep in your bed? With you?” You ask hesitantly. You know him well enough to know that he’s not the kind of guy to try anything you don’t want, but the thought fills your chest with nervous butterflies.

He nods. “If it’s okay with you. I’ll sleep on the floor if you really want me to. I just… I don’t want you to be alone in such an empty room while I’m here.”

You know you’ve said it already, but you can’t help but feel the need to say it again. “I love you, Kaito.”

His face turns just as red as the first time. “M-me too!” He exclaims quickly. “I love you, I mean.”

You look at each other for a few moments. His eyes are a perfect shade of purple-pink, and his hair is packed with hair gel. Maybe you can coax him into using less, because it looks like washing it out would take a while. His grin is slightly crooked and he has a chipped tooth. You love him.

Finally, he squeezes your hand and then lets go. You find yourself immediately missing the contact. “I need to go put my pajamas on. See you in a second.” He retreats to his bathroom with a bundle of clothes and you sit in the bed to wait for his return. You curl your knees to your chest and think about the events of the last half hour or so.

Being with him is like a shot of dopamine to your brain. It’s like electricity in your veins, like the last piece of the puzzle that makes you up has clicked into place. You find it quickly becoming addicting. You’d told him that you love him before you met him, on the plane ride, but only now do you feel the full force of that love. It’s like it’s pouring out of your heart and making a mess everywhere. It’s overwhelming.

Kaito emerges from the bathroom in a T-shirt and flannel pajama pants, turns off the lights, and lays down next to you. He notices your troubled expression and props his head up on his hand.

“You alright?” His voice is laced with concern. Nothing is actually wrong, but the idea of him caring about you so much makes you want to cry.

You lay down fully, pressing a light kiss to his lips before curling up against his chest. 

“I feel great.”


End file.
